<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JohnTen 5 by hchnsunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542555">JohnTen 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower'>hchnsunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Death, Minor Character Death, Other, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JohnTen 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten wakes up, stilling dizzy. He sits up amd saw Johnny staring from afar. He closes his eyes and lets out a heavily sigh before looking back at his lover. It seems like Johnny already knows about his pregnancy but he is afraid to ask him. He knows that the older one would lock himself to him, making Ten harder for him to let go of Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>Ten averted his gaze when Johnny noticed him. The older one stood up and went towards him. He grabs Ten's hand and sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ten, look at me" Johnny command. The younger one lets out a sigh and looks at his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny, I'm so—"</p><p>"Taeyong's life is on 50/50. He needs blood, and it should be O positive" Johnny told him.</p><p> </p><p>Ten form an "o" on his lips, he wanted to give his blood but he is already pregnant and the only one left with the same blood type with them is Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny sigh, now looking at Ten. "We should head to the icu. The other's are already there" he told him. Ten nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Ten was about to stand up and Johnny helped him. The older one lets out a smile at his lover. "Let me help you until...until we reach there" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Ten stared at Johnny, he was thinking of a lot of things because of his words. He then nods and let Johnny help him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them reach the ICU. Both Johnny and Ten sat on the waiting area. Doyoung was comforting Donghyuck. They sat and waited for the doctor to know Taeyong's case.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Sicheng appeared, the younger one ran to see Taeyong and cried. He didn't expect that Taeyong was going through a lot without him knowing, he felt bad and guilty, he wanted to blame himself for lacking knowledge about his friend. He never imagine that his friend would be in this state after he last saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Ten noticed Sicheng and went to him. Sicheng immediately hug Ten but not too tightly because of the baby inside. The older one pats his bestie to calm him but the younger one got emotionally because of it.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Yuta arrives and saw Johnny sitting near him. The two of them looked at each other before Yuta sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"That one heck of a monster" Yuta told Johnny and the older one agreed. "Good thing, our guys is only a monster on sheets" Johnny joked. Yuta shook his head and shrugged the other one.</p><p> </p><p>"When's Jaehyun coming back?" Yuta asked and Johnny shrug as he shook his head. "He doesnt even reply to us. He's really busy" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta sighed. "That stupid guy" he then stood up from his seat and walked his way to his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"What about your baby? Are you sure that—" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. You were the one who got pregnant? A-And not Sicheng?" Yuta asked, confused by look at the two.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng rolled his eyes at him "I don't want a kid, I am a kid myself" he defended himself. Yuta rolls his eyes at him then looks at Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"So, does Johnny knows about it?" he asked Ten and the younger one slowly nodded. Yuta's eyes widen because of it. "Congratulations. I hope that kid won't be like Sicheng" he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng hits Yuta and glares at him. Both of them started arguing to each and that made Ten leave the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Ten goes back to his lover and sat next to him. "Are you alright?" Johnny asks him and Ten nods in agreement. He lets out a smile at the older one and rest his head on Johnny's head.</p><p> </p><p>Later, the doctor went out the icu and they both went to him.</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?" Sicheng asks.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor lets out a sigh. He needs a donor of blood, immediately. And also, he...i'm afraid to tell you guys that..." the doctor paused and heavily sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"He lost the baby" he continued.</p><p> </p><p>Both Sicheng and Ten glance at each other. Donghyuck faints because of the news so Doyoung had to hold him again. Yuta and Johnny went to the doctor and discuss something and he agreed to it.</p><p> </p><p>Later tha nighy, Jaehyun came back to Seoul. And went straight to the hospital after knowing about Taeyong's condition. He immediately donated his blood to him. At the same time, Sicheng and Yuta went home since the young one was still being emotional. And as for Johnny and Ten. They stayed inside Ten's room.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny slept on the couch while Ten, he had a hard time putting himself to sleep. He tried different position yet it was no use. Because of that, Ten went back to the icu and saw Jaehyun sitting on the waiting area. He sat a seat next to him and leaned to it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, you had to come back like this. We didn't know until we went after him" he told Ten.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun glanced at him and sighed. "I'm still thankful....if you didn't follow him. Taeyong would be.....gone. I would have lost two in one night" he told him.</p><p> </p><p>Ten nods. "I understand you....you already lost someone you loved, twice. Mother and step mother...." he paused and lets out a sigh. "....I can feel your pain because..." Ten felt something bottling up his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun stood up, sat next to him just to pat Ten. "Hyung, you don't have to—"</p><p> </p><p>"I lost my sister last two nights ago...and my mother was put in jail the next day....both of us, we were both hated by our mother and thats why she...she wanted me and Lisa to...." Ten paused, trying to stop his tears but failed. "She wanted us to leave here or else she would kill us. And she did...she killed my sister" he cried</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyuns eyes widen, he was stunned to hear that coming from Ten. He pulled the older one into a hug and caress his back.</p><p> </p><p>"She didnt loved us. She sees us as he things. She wanted to kill us and she did killed my sister....she's the worst!" Ten continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun went silent and continued comforting Ten. </p><p> </p><p>After the older one felt a little fine, he look at Jaehyun and smiled. "Jaehyun" he called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I'm listening" the younger one assures him.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of Johnny for me. I'm leaving by tomorrow. And I'm taking our child with me. Please, promise me. You'll take good care of him, okay?" Ten told him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun stares at Ten. He wants to say no but he also respects Ten's promise. Jaehyun clearly knows why Ten would be doing this. He is confused what to do but he wanted the best for Ten too. And he knows that Ten would have to do this for Johnny's sake and his career. He just hoped that what he did was the right time he would do.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I trust you. I care for you and Johnny hyung. So please, do what you must do. But tell the child the truth when he grows up, he will surely find a father too" Jaehyun told him.</p><p> </p><p>Ten lets out a smile and nods. "I will. For Johnny's sake" he said lastly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>